nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Upon a Forest: Secrets of Dapplewood/Credits
Here are the credits for Once Upon a Forest: Secrets of Dapplewood. Opening Credits Twentieth Century Fox Warner Bros. Pictures and NicThic Productions present In association with StudioCanal and ITV Cymru/Wales An Imagine Entertainment Production A NicThic Stream Original Film ONCE UPON A FOREST: SECRETS OF DAPPLEWOOD Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by David Kirschner Screenplay by Josh Appelbaum Andre Nemec D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Story by Sammy Delcatta Geraldo Thaddeus Based on the Characters Created by Rae Lambert Produced by Josh Appelbaum Andre Nemec Executive Producers D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Mark Dindal Paul Gertz Brian Grazer Kendra Halland Ron Howard Jeff Pinkner Scott Rosenberg Jon Shapiro Music by Steven Price Edited by Ivan Bilancio Associate Producer Kelly Ward Production Designer Natalie Franscioni-Karp Art Director Mike Inman Visual Effects Supervisor Marlon West Head of Story Larry Leker Story Supervisor Ryan O'Loughlin Head of Layout Lorenzo Martinez Layout Supervisor Rasoul Azadani Head of Animation Bob Scott Animation Director Matthew O'Callaghan Animation Supervisors Darlie Brewster John Pomeroy Frans Vischer Production Manager Julie DePallo Sound Designer Tom Myers Casting by Christi Soper Hilt Cast Coming soon! Story Storyboard Supervisor TBA Storyboard Artists Didier Ah-Koon Bob Camp Aurelie Charbonnier John Coven Joel Crawford Mark Dindal Kurt Dumas Russ Edmonds Jun Falkenstein David Feiss Carolyn Gair Seth Kearsley Eric Koenig Angelo Libutti David Lux Steve Markowski William Mata Johane Matte Nicole McMath Chloe Nicolay Shawn Palmer Brian Pimental Robert Porter John Puglisi Eric Ramsey John Rice Jeff Siergey Frans Vischer Simon Wells Josh Zinman Editorial Additional Editing Darren T. Holmes Associate Editors Chris Campbell Tim Nordquist First Assistant Editors Corinne Villa Sam Willing Assistant Editor Sarah Ahern Visual Development Visual Development Supervisor Jim Martin Visual Development Consultant Rick Heinrichs Visual Development Artists James Alles Quinton Carroll-White Peter Chan Alison Donato Natalie Franscioni-Karp Dennis A. Greco Elise Hathaway Mike Inman Bill Kaufmann Danielle Powers Nathan G. Roberson Lorin Wood Original Character Design by Judith Holmes Clark Rae Lambert Character Designers Jeffrey P. Johnson David Kirschner James Sharp Environment Designer Allen C. Tam Layout Rough Layout Supervisor Evan Moss Final Layout Supervisor Emma Allison Rough Layout Artists Shelley Bowers Elisa Mack Jasmine Wright Final Layout Artists Drew Cortez Irma Duncan Angelina Maldonado Zachary Ingram Animation Character Animation Supervisor Arlene Armstrong Lead Character Animators Audrey Curry Anthony DeRosa Dan Fields Vivian Figueroa James Sharp Cory Williams Character Animators Mattie Allen Jeffery Bailey Cora Baldwin Lonnie Bowen Anne Evans Mona Fitzgerald Shelly Freeman Arturo Graves Tami Hampton Cathy Jones Jo Morgan Casey Parker Sonia Pratt Raquel Reid Clayton Schmidt Andres Sims Vicki Thomas Stewart Valdez Leroy Ward Frances Webster Crowd Animation Supervisor Ian Silva Lead Crowd Animators Mona Hale David Keller Crowd Animators James H. Baldwin Monica Lambert Ellen McCormick Bobbie Roy Tom W. Smith Courtney Turner Willard A. West Rough Inbetween Animation Rough Inbetween Supervisor Shaun Gray Rough Inbetween Coordinator Kaitlyn A. Hughes Lead Rough Inbetweeners Bryan Cox Pedro Hanson Kara Manning Arturo Russell Rough Inbetweeners Earnest Bryan Sophie Holland Cecil Page Jacob Stokes Eloise Wagner Caleb Wallace Background Background Supervisor Lucille Edwards Background Painters Heather Benson Preston Brock Ian Curry Dorothy Gonzales Mercedes Harrison Gwen Kennedy Hugh Maldonado Nora J. McGuire Gene Riley Rosemary Walters Kristi Yates Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Orville A. Welch Key Clean-up Animators Ernestine Becker Jimmie McBride Tobin L. McKinney Bertha Young Clean-up Animators Katrina Aguilar Neal Barnes Dean Berry Troy Campbell Dallas Clayton Lydia Dennis Ronnie French Gustavo Fuller Bobby Garner Oliver Gibson Cecelia Hardy Dominic Hubbard Daryl Johnson Andre Logan Tony C. May Carolyn Nelson Tami Porter Dawn A. Rodgers Patsy Walker Elsa Williamson Inbetween Animation Coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Compositing Coming soon! CGI Animation Coming soon! Scene Planning Coming soon! Digital Ink & Paint Coming soon! Animation Check Coming soon! Final Check Coming soon! Scanning Coming soon! Duncan Studio Crew Animation Production by Duncan Studio Head of Animation/Studio Supervisor Ken Duncan Line Producer Lisa M. Poole Animation Supervisor Chris Sauve Visual Effects Supervisor Jason Stovall Layout Supervisor Lorenzo Martinez Clean-up Supervisors Jennie A. Cole Juliet Stroud-Duncan Compositing Supervisors Nicholas DeMartino Robert Holder CG Supervisors Jimmie Hillin Jason Stovall Technical Director Dmitry Shkylar Effects Animation Supervisor Mauro Maressa Ink & Paint Supervisor/Color Stylist Sarah-Jane King Production Manager Don Parmele Assistant Production Managers Melissa Andres Jared Heisterkamp Ray Hansel Morales Brett Salinas Libby Smith Character Animators Hanna S. Abi-Hanna Timothy "Tim" Allen Cinzia Angelini Tom Bancroft Tony Bancroft James Baxter Jared D. Beckstrand Roberto Casale Michael Cedeno Sandro Cleuzo Russ Edmonds Rick Farmiloe Will Finn Eric Goldberg Tim Hodge Uli Meyer Borja Montoro James E. Oliff Scott T. Petersen Bruce W. Smith Pablo Smith Frans Vischer Chris Wahl William C. Waldman Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Matt D. Williames Assistant Animators Stephanie Alexander Michael Nahem Richard Smitheman Clean-Up Animators Kendra Baxter Nicola Courtney Margie Daniels Debbie Forster June M. Fujimoto Millet Henson Dietz Ichishita Emily Jiuliano Jennie Langley Diana LeBost Tracy Mark Lee Kellie Lewis Helen Michael Don Parmele Virginia Parmele Jackie Sanchez Shannon Sauve Mac Spada Debbie Spafford Alexa Summerfield Trevor Tamboline Clean-up Assistants Rachel Renee Bibb Frank Dietz Marcia Dougherty Raymond Fabular Cynthia French Sean Gallimore Dietz Ichishita Claudia V. Keene Cindy Kennedy Anthony Koteh Patricia Billings Malone Yoon Sook Nam Eric Pigors Daisy Schofield Dan Tanaka Elizabeth Watasin CG Animators Cinzia Angelini Peter J. DeSalvo Junior Technical Director Alex Von Haver Layout Artists Benoit J. Le Pennec Evgeni Tomov Background Artists Alex Cho Michael Humphries Travis Ruiz Effects Animators Elizabeth Becktold Allen Blyth Matt Maners Joseph Mildenberger Masa Oshiro Mary Sheridan Van Shirvanian Phillip Vigil Ink & Paint Artists Will Bilton Alma Glick Rhonda Hicks Tanya Moreau-Smith Staci Nichols Gale Raleigh Dirk Von Besser Scene Planners Darrin Drew Bingo Ferguson Louie Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Animation Checker Pat Sito Compositors Ami E. Goff Jimmie Hillin Ethan Metzger Jason Oshman Eric B. Roth Jeffrey Shroyer Head of Technology Mark Handler Operations Manager Melinda Wunsch Dilger Production Coordinators Shawn W. Eddie Amanda Ames Production Assistant Gwendolyn Arreola Bardel Entertainment Crew Animation Production by Bardel Entertainment, Inc. Executive Producers Delna Bhesania Richard Grieve Barry Ward Line Producer Elin Anderson Creative Director Florian Wagner Layout Layout Supervisors Don Fuller John Hill Layout Artists Allison Chan Bong Macarayan Animation Supervising Animation Director Nadine Wagner-Westerbarkey Animation Director Nathan Litz Animation Supervisors Victor Marchetti Nick Vallinakis Animators Krista Baron Graham Bustard Chris Chan Kaylea Chard Caroline Foley Shawn Harper Justin Lee Graham Peterson Tommy Rodricks Lubke Seid Kritika Seshadri Justin Smith Johnny Tesoro Animation Revisionist Denny Lu Animation Coordinator Kent McCormick Background Background Supervisor Don Fuller Background Artists Irina Golina Sagatelian Caitie O'Rourke Eda Soong Clean-up and Inbetween Clean-up and Inbetween Supervisor Curt Spurging Clean-up Artist Vince Orcullo Inbetween Artist Felix Betschart Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor Chris Browne Visual Effects Artist Ravinder Brar Compositing Compositing Supervisor Bert Dennison Compositor Christian Stokes CGI Animation CG Supervisor Masaki Jeffrey CG Modeling Artist Eric Cheung CG Texturing Artist Tim Yang CG Animators Nigel Hunter Justin Lee Tom Roth Bob Taylor CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Zachary Mallett Production Production Manager Deacon Publicover Production Supervisor John Rix Production Coordinators Athena Cho Laurel Montgomery Production Assistant Dallas Parker Head of Production Greg DeWinter President Barry Ward Chief Executive Officer Delna Bhesania Vice President of Production Bonnie Pritzker Chief Technology Officer Darcy Reno Director of Finance & Business Affairs Richard Grieve Controller Daniel Masuda Operations Director Sanja Zoric Human Resources Director Anne Denman Senior Human Resources Manager Monica Tsai Mercury Filmworks Crew Coming soon! Yowza! Animation Crew Animation Production by Yowza! Animation Director Tahir Rana Assistant Director Brad Ferguson Producer Heather Walker Executive Producer Pete Denomme Line Producers Julian Coutts Elizabeth Rondelet Animation Director Tom Jolliffe Assistant Animation Director Christos Katopodis Art Director Jeffrey Timmins Assistant Art Director Vesna Mostovac Production Design Supervisor Myrthus Nacario Production Designer Christian Nelson Design Design Supervisor T.K. Labus Design Coordinator Renae Ruddock Character and Prop Designers Rossi Gifford Mandy James Bojan Redzic Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Roger Chiasson Storyboard Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Caroline Hung Blair Kitchen T.K. Labus Chris Land Satjit Matharu Mike McDougall Tahir Rana Cilbur Rocha Nadine Wagner Dermot Walshe Samantha Youssef Storyboard Revisionists Mitch Manzer Matt Wilson Storyboard Coordinator Luke Boyko-Phelan Posing Posing Supervisor Roger Chiasson Lead Posing Artist Jonathan Phillips Posing Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Kezia Ma Mike McDougall Chris Ramsarran Layout Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Mike Fowler Layout Designer Chris Yau Layout Artists Christina Butterfield Rich Dannys Loughlin Dyer Greg Gibbons Robin K. Herman Kenji Iwata Kim Yoo Jin T.K. Labus Bojan Redzic Bart Sarmazian Sean Wickett Layout Coordinator Renae Ruddock Animation Animation Supervisor David Jenkins Animation Coordinator Ty Hudecki Junior Animation Coordinator Elise Vine Animators Leah Alcantara Steve Baker Steph Braithwaite Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Maks Dylak Brad Ferguson Mike Fowler Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Joshua Hart Caroline Hung Kenji Iwata Blair Kitchen Kalvin Kulz Chris Land Kezia Ma Mitch Manzer Deanna Marsigliese Adam Massicotte Satjit Matharu Mike McDougall Mike Milligan Christian Nelson Pablo Nilo Shannon Penner Jonathan Philips Jens Pindal Michael Pjawka Chris Ramsarran Bojan Redzic Shane Root Jenny Rutz Bart Sarmazian Katia Savelieva Michael To Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Sean Wickett Matt Wilson Lynn Yamazaki Kenny Yang Samantha Youssef Qi Zhang Background Background Supervisor Vladan Ignjatovic Background Designer Greg Gibbons Background Painters Linette L. Derrick T.K. Labus Kim Linn Vesna Mostovac Elena Quast Sean Wickett Background Coordinator Kat Curwin Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Jean-Sebastien Duclos Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Mike Milligan Vittoria Quane Cory Wilson Clean-up Artists Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Blair Kitchen Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Kezia Ma Deanna Marsigliese Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Hong Qi Cilbur Rocha Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Lynn Yamazaki Kenny Yang Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Weronika Kapelanska Sandy Kellerman Blair Kitchen Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Kezia Ma Adam Massicotte Mike Milligan Shannon Penner Hong Qi Vitoria Quane Cilbur Rocha Hyung-Im Son Nadine Wagner Sean Wickett Cory Wilson Lynn Yamazaki Samantha Youssef Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor Shannon Penner Lead Visual Effects Artist David Alexander Visual Effects Artists Angeline Bouvier Christina Butterfield Lead Visual Effects Animation Supervisor Darren Donovan Visual Effects Animation Supervisor Bob Cowan Assistant Visual Effects Animation Supervisor Ian Mah Lead Visual Effects Animator Dan Turner Visual Effects Animators Jeff Astolfo Sean Branigan Lee Cadieux Natalie Garceau-Turner Honh Sik Kim Biljana Milicevic Lorenzo Del Bianco Raymond Pang Peter Wang Seung-soo Yun Assistant Visual Effects Animators Robyn Boyko Mike Dobson Aputik Gardiner Ron Kilbride Louise Kiner Roger Liu Kevin McGibbon Greg Parker Debra Pugh Compositing Compositing Supervisor Jack Carr Compositing Artists Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Shannon Penner Oleh Prus CGI Animation CG Supervisor David Alexander CG Modelers Adam Li Chen Li Milad Mojab Kenn Senoron CG Animators Steve Baker Grant Harris Shannon Penner Digital Production Color Stylist Joshua Im Scene Planners Erica Staples Natali Topalovska Ink & Paint Supervisor Christine O'Connor Ink & Paint Artists Christina Butterfield Sonya Carey Francois Valentyne Sean Wickett Scanning and Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning and Animation Check Tara Campbell Production Head of Production Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Head of Business Development Heather Walker Production & Hiring Coordinator Sally Walker Hudecki Pre & Post Production Coordinator Luke Boyko-Phelan Animatic & Picture Editor Adam Garner Production Bookkeepers Erin Pientka William Sanson System Administrators Ceferino Asido Simon Daley Jade Gonsalves Production Assistants Lilly Tran Gaby Ventura Production Executive Assistant Sonia Xavier Production Accountants Daurio Franklin Jeff Kulbak Financing Assistance TEAM Financing Group Canada Legal Denton Canada LLP Jim Russell Reisman Law Hatty Reisman A. Film Production A/S Crew Overseas Production by A. Film Production A/S Executive Producer Anders Mastrup Line Producer Lilian Klages Creative Producer Karsten Killerich Studio Manager Lise Ann Mangino Design Character Designers Sergio Pablos Carlos Grangel Eric Guillion Dan Harder Jean Gillmore Nicolas Marlet Sylvain Deboissy Prop Designer Dan Harder Location Designer Jens Moller Storyboard Storyboard Supervisors Sara Koppel Stine Buhl Katrin Inzinger Storyboard Artists Meelis Aruleupp Andrea Castellan Thorbjorn Christoffersen Daniel Dion Christensen Ignacio Ferreras Stefan Fjeldmark Kim Hagen Jensen Dan Harder Laura Howell Daan Jippes Montse Martin Juarez Mads Juul Thorsten Kiecker Christian Kuntz Warren Leonhardt Jorgen Lerdam Jesper Moller Fernando Moro Garrett O'Donoghue Luke Pearson Anders Sorensen Editorial Editors Martin Wichmann Andersen Anders Hoffman Assistant Editors Per Risager Virgil Kastrup Lars Wessing Layout Layout Supervisors Volker Krafzel Walter Kossler Jens Moller Layout Artists Marcos Mateu Niklas Bille Kragh Andersen Robert Frees Virgil Kastrup Stefan Fjeldmark Rasmus Jensen Marco Piersma Jesper Moller Michael Helmuth Hansen Animation Animation Consultant Jorgen Lerdam Animation Supervisor Claus Darholt Lead Animators Jesper Moller Rune Bennicke Luca Fattore Dan Harder Christian Kuntz Javier Martin Hans Dastrup Jean Morell Enis Tahsen Ozgür Animators Meelis Arulepp Rune Brandt Anna Gellert Ilan Hatukah Jorgen Lerdam Martin Madsen Stine Buhl Additional Animators Rasmus Jensen Doron Meir Background Background Supervisor Bjarne Hansen Background Artists Robert Brandt Branislav Perkovic Clean-up Animation Clean-up Chief Supervisor Katrin Inzinger Overseas Clean-up Supervisors Tine Karrebaek Herle Kühl Leona Nordstrom Valentin Lead Key Clean-up Artists Uffe Danielsen Hope Devlin Kristiansen Lee Huxtable Tinna Jespersen Tine Karrebaek Darren Paul Kordich Herle Kühl Mark McLoughlin Leona Nordstrom Valentin Stephanie Olivieri Steven Smith Additional Key Clean-Up Artist Stine Bühl Effects Animation Chief Effects Animation Supervisor Kim Hagen Jensen Effects Animators Peter Matheson Deirdre Reynolds-Behan Steven McDermott Claudio Pacciarella Rasmus Jensen Michel Gagne Additional Effects Animator Marco Piersma Junior Effects Animator Anton Hannibal Villumssen CGI Animation CGI Animation Supervisors Soren Cornelius Larsen Kenneth Vandel CGI Animators Sem Assink Thomas Colding-Jorgensen Dan Dircknick-Homfeld Rasmus Eilersten Michael Glans Maarten Heinstrat Peter Holm Tomas Landgreen Matthias Parchettka Bjorn Pedersen Javier Perez Rodenas Mads Ringdahl Ludo Savonniere Rik Schutte Tobias Thorsen Additional CGI Animator Phillip Berg CGI Technical Animators Aslak Mangino Nicolajsen Andezej Zmi Color Styling and Grading Color Styling Supervisor Donal Freeney Color Stylists Dorte Bengtson Jon Skraetskov Denes Jensen Color Grading Brian Ottosen Lars Thorn Checking Checking Supervisor Nana Wiehe Checkers Lise-Ann Mangino Ane Merete Geertsen Animation Checker Josefine Hoyrup Pencil Test Gry Bak Jensen Additional Art Director Teddy Kristiansen Compositing Compositing Supervisor Katja Schumann Compositing Artists Mikala Born Jacob Holm Blaehr Craig Kristenssen Eskil Mohl Tommy S. Nielsen Jacob Salmon Fredrik Sundstrom Production Production Manager Pauline Sunden Production Accountants Susanne Boas Tina Schmidt Lone Sloth Head of Legal and Business Affairs Anne Kokbol Jorgensen Production Assistants Mark Hollier Charlotte Müller Aslak Mangino Nicolajsen Production Runner Britt Larsen Post Production Supervisor Lise Ann Mangino Project Coordinators Maggie Winther Hansen Birgitte Ilm Technology Head of Technology Hans Perk Systems Administration and Support Hakim Chergui HoBSoft Production Pipeline and System Design Brian Ottosen HoBSoft Runner Valdemar Tellerup Softimage 3D Pipeline Development Jakob Steffensen Grading Designer Anders Bloch-Rose Graphic Designer Lasse Strom Digital Mastering Thomas Caspersen The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios Crew Overseas Production by The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios Executive Producer/Head of Studio Sergio Pablos More coming soon! Wang Film Productions Crew Overseas Production by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. Executives in Charge of Production Betty Wang Carey Wang Felix Wang James Wang Head of Production James Wang Art Director Vincent Liu Retake Director Elesigna Lau Production Managers Gin Liu Susan Chen James Wang Danny Yeh Layout Layout Supervisor Peter Ferk Layout Director Coke Li Layout Artists Kung Cao Shen Yen Chang Chenny Chen Frankie Chen Wei Min Chiang Wan Hiji Long Li Sweet Li Glanda Lin York Lin Rachel Pong Chao-Wen Wang Perng Da Wang Peter Wang Animation Animation Supervisor Water Hsieh Bunis Yang Ivan Yu Supervising Animation Directors Bunis Yang Jack Yen Animation Directors Joe Chen Susan Chen Andrew Hiseh Alice Ho Mori Lee Elton Lee Kirk Lin Gin Liu Dave Marshall Danny Yeh Assistant Animation Director Ivan Yu Animators May Chang Perry Chen Snow Chen Dan Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Lion Hsu Orma Huang Michael Huang Hsiang Huang Mei Jiu Cat Li Mike Li Dawson Li Pearl Li Cat Lin Long Lin Frank Liu Chun Mao Jiang Frog Shi Bee Shyu Nicole Wang Roger Wang Panny Wang Betty Wang Eagle Wang Maya Wang Gou Xiong Tu Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Yi Zhi Shyu Clean-up Animation Key Clean-up Artists Jane Huang Jian De Li Maggie Liao Jessie Lin Yu Lan Tsai Fan Yen Tseng Pao Hsi Wang Shu Fang Wang Shu Chen Wu Yu Chin Wu Clean-Up Artists Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Hwang Young Dong Frank Her Wang Pei Ian Lili Lee Steve Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Alex Chang Inbetweeners Jane Chang Luly Chang Vicky Chang Anita Chen Anne Chen Lili Chen Mase Chen Tara Chen Kang Chiang Anne Chiu Mei-Hui Chu Jenny Hsieh Mei-Hui Hsieh Jamie Hsu Ling Hsu Jane Huang Eva Hung Mary Hwang Jamie Lee Li Lee Maggie Liao Jill Lin Ling Lin Seven Lin May Liu Rebecca Liu Risa Liu Witch Lo Belle Lu Miro Ma Surachai Phetchakup Apinya Rattanayanon Meir Shu Sirilak Supatree Mills Tsai Shun-Hsu Tsai Ting Tsai Nick Tseng Lisa Tung April Wang Carol Wang Tina Wang Wade Wang Zoe Wang Chalermpon Wimana Miro Wu Wade Wu Ane Yang Mei-Chuan Yen Sirirat Yoosungnern Background Background Supervisor Vincent Liu Background Artists Sheng Yi Chen Pei Jr Fu Ming Chuan Hsu Yao Te Kao Peter Sun Wen-Ling Wang Rachel Wei Andy Yeh Ching Liang Yeh Jun Xiong Zhou Visual Effects and CGI Visual Effects Supervisor Feng-Yi Hsiao CGI Supervisor Thompson Hsu CGI Coordinator Lee Wang Hsu CGI Modeling Supervisor Marty Wu CGI Modelers C.J. Chang Ming-Wei Cheng Fish Hong Rong-Zheng Huang Chih-Kuan Lin Danny Tang Steven Tsai Tony Wang Wei-Shin Wang Yi-Sheng Wang Benno Wu Sam Wu CGI Layout Artists Yin-Ho Hui Chih-Chieh Liu CGI Animators Shu Hui Chang Yone Chang Ready Chen Birdy Lee Ching Tseng Lea Yang CGI Set-up/Rigging Artist Carey Wang CGI Lighting and VFX Artists Kevin Chang Stephen S. Chein Tse Ren Chen Wen Ling Lin Digital Production Research and Development Director Tonny Fang R&D Engineer/Programmer Eric Wang System Administration Manager Alen Fang System Administrator Tung-Yuan Lu System Engineer Alex Wang Scene Planning Opus Coordinators Matt King Felix Wang Scene Planners Andy Fu Jane Hsu Rocky Huang Ken Li Lorraine Lon Jade Pang Cynthia Yang Mandy Yang Animation Checker Pimolpan Kotem Painters Supannee Kusiri Malee Pungpoon Toon City Animation Crew Overseas Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. Unit Director Colin Baker Unit Producer Orlando Verde Unit Digital Supervisor Julius Legaspi Unit Technical Supervisor Alex Misalucha Unit Coordinator Jonathan Tinsay Creative Director Russ Mooney Storyboard Storyboard Supervisors James Arboldea Romy Garcia Michael Gorospe Elmer Medina Anthony Ramos Terence Roldan Alvin Sarthou Aaron Stannard Armand Wong Storyboard Artists Alex Casin Jerome Hiram Co Layout Layout Supervisor Levy Vergara Layout Checker Aldrin Abesamis Layout Artists Jun Aoanan Robert Clark Alfredo Doris Julius Gopez Leomel Gueta Alex Hipolito Jeffrey Jimenez Jonathan Ledesma Toti Llaneta Joddie Lopez Moise Macasinag Mike Mercado Jimmy Paulbos Jeffrey Riveira Floyd Riveira Clemente Rivera Jeffrey Rivera Larry Santiago Carlos Tino, Jr. Animation Animation Supervisors Bienifer Flores Rolando Sabado Assistant Animation Supervisor Jerome Hiram Co Animation Director Sabrina Spellman Assistant Animation Director Rolando Sabado Animators Delfin Abad Baltazar Abietes Delfin Abrio Rolando Angelo Ernesto Aquino Edwin Arcena Colin Baker Serafin Balnaja Arnold Bambao Ricardo Bernardo Booke Bouns Antonio Bugas Sammy Canton Alfred Cantuba Carlo Christopher Anacin Ojiemar Cinco Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Dennis Coniconde Crisano De Jesus Bryce De La Cruz Agnes De Vera Aylene Dela Cruz Jocelyn Diaz Noel Domingo Anthony Escartin Joneal Estrella Romeo Fabian Bienifer Flores Edgardo Francisco Gilbert Francisco Cynthia Javier Dondi Juan Joseph Jubilee Balderas Dante La Torre Boy Lacampuena Jerome Lagasca Julius Legaspi Abe Legaspi Wilfredo Leonardo Romeo Libunao Alexander Lorena Richard Lu Mark Malonjao Jose Mari Santiago Gabriel Mase Alex Misalucha Gary Mooney Jacques Muller Robert Ocon Arnel Padios Joel Pangilian Apollo Pascual Ruel Ramos Warren Romero Avito Ruina Neil Ryan Agnes Rolando Sabado Edwin Santiago Rommel Santiago Joma Santiago Dino Santos Alstaire Sarthou Evangelina Sorian Apollo Soriano Evangelina Soriano Jonathan Sumalpong Lorna Sun Francis Tan Arnold Taroy Lito Taroy Jonathan Tinsay Orlando Verde Noel Villano Danilo Wabe Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisors Russ Mooney Alvin Sarthou Clean-up Leads Adelfo Manao Alain Tagpuno Clean-up Animation Checker Ramil Gonzaga Clean-up Artists Luis Apusen Aldwin Ayao Jonathan Ayop Ronald Balboa Alex Baloloy Dan Baloloy Ella Basa Mabbi Besa Darwin Camero Lyn Catimbang Joseph Cu Emmanual De Mesa Mike De Vega Pretz Dela Torre Nat Escalderon Jon Flores Ricardo Francisco Eric Galit Dandy Geronimo Ed Godoy Mhil Gonzaga Kim Imperial Juanito Intino, Jr. Burns Isidro Nilo Lapid Jeline Laporga May Laxamana Angie Legaspi Dawn Macute Buddy Maderazo Francis Madronio Annie Magparangalan Adel Manao Paul Mejica Arlyn Miraflor Renan Moreno Rico Narda Junard Oropesa Juan Paragas Hector Reyes Rick Rimando Lolot Roda Florante Runia Leo Saluna May Salunga Gilyn Sambo Alvin Sarthou Raymond Sayo Joel Sengco Noel Sollis Alain Tagpuno David Tercias Krizel Villalon Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Norman Baculi Inbetween Director Aaron Stannard Inbetween Leads Ramil Gonzaga Michael Pattison Inbetween Checker Armand Wong Inbetween Artists Mike Abella Tonton Amoin Arlone Aquino Aldwin Ayao Joy Basuil Hermie Bunat Gerry Cabrera Jaime Carigma Sarsi Casas Joel Castillo Bob Coronado Airene Crisostomo Jomar Diyo Danny Encabo Atoy Francisco Froilan Gervo Marie Gonzales Ronald Jacosalem Dennis Juz Ave Ladera Charlie Lorenzo Joy Machado Fernando Oira Rick Onadia Rick Rimando Dulce Romblon Armand Wong Background Background Supervisors May Laxamana Adlel Manao Buddy Maderazo Background Painters Roland Ralboa Mabbi Besa Gerry Caberea Joel Castillo Jaide Coronado Joseph Cu Kim Imperial Burns Isidro Jay Jalmanzar Angie Legaspi Joy Mechado Annie Magparangalan Edgar Nito Hector Reyes Johnny Rosales Dulce Sarmiento Asher Sasis Edward Sucgang Background Clean-up Supervisor Anthony Ramos Background Clean-up Artists Pretz Dela Torre Arlyn Miraflor Jun Paragas Gilyn Sambo Raymond Sayo Krizel Villalon Effects Effects Supervisor Akiblas Flores Effects Animators Delfin Abrio Christopher Anacin Arnold Bambao Enrico Cablin Alfredo Cantuba Josefino Celerio James Cenizal Crisano De Jesus Nino De Jesus Gem Deseo Herbert Dimol Nadja Guasch William Guittap Richard Lu Mark Malonjao Dan Obligar Remegio Soriano, Jr. Apollo Soriano Effects Clean-up Artists Morela Basa Arlene Dela Torre Jose Jeline Laporga Effects Inbetweeners Jaime Carigma Eric Galit Dennis Juz CGI Animation CG Supervisor Terence Roldan CG Coordinator Anthony Gianan CG Technical Directors Jet "The Le Gasp Guy" Legaspi Oliver Magno Maria Dolores Paculan Martin Sacramento CG Animation Supervisor Mylene Santos CG Animators Christian Paulo Abao Evangelina Balnaja Gilbert Francisco Jogimie Gan Miguel Gregorio Robert Ocon George Villaflor CG Modeling Lead Sesinio Ampongan Jr. CG Modeler Marvin Baluyot CG Texturing Lead Dino De Guzman CG Texturing Artists Love Asis Amabel Bonot Darwin Camero Grace Tenorio CG Lighting Supervisor Dino De Guzman CG Lighting Artist Ryan De Guzman CG Compositing Supervisor Archie Delos Santos CG Compositors Maracel Sj. Avenido Leo Castillo Thelmo Thelmo Glen Velarde CG Production Coordinator Rain Medina CG Production Assistants Cherry Alba Mary Ann Antonio Ann Asuncion Digital Production Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor James Arboleda Assistant Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Elmer Medina Scene Planning Artist Louie C. Jhocson Lead Compositor Ross Brillantes Compositors Antonio Cardiente Mary Ann Carreon Melvyn Carreon Allan Dayauon Roberto Dia Painters Elen Amerila Flor Aquino Vilma Bernal Evangeline Biglete Mylene Cuyos Coco Desingco Lina Egloso Cora Frias Gilbert Lantion Evelyn Mirabuna Connie Santiago Color Managers Jonathan Cu Mike Icaro Color Stylists Marilyn Pasana Mary Liane Veloso Animation Checking Jeffrey Gongon Rolando Talactac Jr. Digital Ink & Paint Checking Dennis Fabros Final Color Checking Melvyn Anthony Carreon Scanning Junior Bartolome Marvin Dela Cruz Jonathan Mercado Alvin Mogul Glenn Ford Mogul X-Sheet Director Marlene Robinson May X-Sheet Timer Don Judge X-Sheet Encoders Gilfred Jarin Ernie Siriban Line Test Operators Brendo Cayabyab Dominador Macute Digital Production Coordinator Leo Quizon Digital Production Assistant Allen Domingo Digital Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay Avid Editorial Avid Editorial Supervisor Noel Dionisio Avid Editors Margi Hoy Peter Jennings Production Operations Manager Jonathan Tinsay Production Supervisor Raymond Iacovacci Production Manager Tobee Barretto Production Coordinator Lenlen Tolentino Production Assistants Rolan Arellano Racquel Baluyot Diane Ignacio Ryan Lipana Mary Rose Piansay Gefrey Pullan Sally Santos Annalyn Verdeflor Production Associate Dee de Leon Production Accountant Allan Paguio Digital Dailies Editors Rolan Arellano Maracel Avenido Chrysler Cayabyab Technical Support Technical Support Supervisor Anthony Co Technical Support Staff Art Bermas Paolo Cahilig Rodel Catura Anthony Co Mikhales Manalaysay Reynaldo Santos Warner Bros. Animation Crew Visual Effects, Animation, and Digital Production Services by Warner Bros. Animation Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register Associate Producer Bobbie Page Digital Background Digital Background Supervisor Dennis Venizelos Lead Digital Background Layout Artist Jonathan Renoni Digital Background Layout Artists Joey McCormick Karen Hamrock Patrick O'Connor Audrey Steadman Additional Digital Background Layout Artists Sarah Arakaki Matthias Bauer George Fort Digital Background Painters Chris C. Duncan Robert Iza Jesse Silver Digital Background Color Stylists Eric Anderson Tony Mora Katrien Verblest Additional Digital Background Color Stylists Bill Dunn Monica Grue Jermaine Jose Jason Lee Jeffry Mazon Timothy Szabo Animation Character Animators Kirby Allen Hayk Manukyan Ryan Neff Harald Newman Ramlro Olmos Travis Simon Additional Animators Rick Acosta Marlus Alecse Sarah Gencarelli Erik Girndt Cesar Henriquez Justin Offner Sarah Ramert Randy Sanchez Nicholas Shoen Bruce Smith Chris Wahl Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor Earl A. Hibbert Visual Effects Artists Laura Barbera Hugo Dominguez Trevor Klueg Julianne Martin Jason Piccioni Timothy Nelson Ryan Darren Shaw Marlon West Additional Visual Effects Artists Matthew Girardi Jason Plapp Visual Effects Animators Michel Gagné Karl Pajak Anthony F. Stacchi Phillip Vigil CGI Animation CGI Supervisor Manny Wong CGI Animation Lead Adam Dotson CGI Animators Michael Amos Jason Anastas Kevin Andrus Manuel Aparicio Chris Bancroft Patrick Bonneau Joe Bowers Laurent Caneiro Kenny Chung David Couchariere Denis Couchon Michelle Cowart Cassidy Curtis Donnachada Daly Ares Deveaux Mark Donald W. Jacob Gardner Tomoyuki Harashima Dave Hardin Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Mariko Hoshi Leif Jeffers Peer Lemmers Tommie Lofqvist Steven J. Meyer David Pate Tyler Phillips Ron Pucherelli Carlos Puertolas Carlos M. Rosas Jalil Sadool Henry G. Sanchez Joe Sandstrom Juan Pablo Sans Kevan Shorey Tal Shwarzman David Earl Smith David Torres Alexis Wanneroy CGI Visual Effects Leads John Allan Armstrong Brent Boggs CGI Visual Effects Artists Katherine Bouglai Hugo Dominguez Daniel Naulin Jeff Wolverton CGI Visual Effects Animators Bob Bennett David Hutchins Michael Cadwallader Jones Bill Konersman Kevin K. Lee Tim Molinder Kee Nam Suong Erich Turner Cesar Velazquez Zubin Wadia CGI Lighting Lead Jongo Yuk CGI Lighting Artists Tulio Hernandez Didier Levy Jeff Wolverton Scene Planning/Set-up Scene Planning Supervisor Mark Allen Henley Scene Planners Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Steve Mills Beth Morris Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Scene Set-up David Bonnell Gina Evans Lisa Leonardi-Knight Helen O'Flynn Nick Yates Compositing Compositing Supervisor Claire Williams Compositing Lead Craig Crawford Compositing Artists Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Dennis Bonnell Randy Brown Stephane Coedel Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Colin Sittig Doug Tiano Final Scene Planning/Set-up Final Scene Planning Supervisor Gina Bradley Final Scene Planners Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Dan C. Larsen Steve Mills Rick Moser Final Scene Set-up Nick Yates Final Compositing Final Compositing Supervisor Shawn Mason Final Compositing Artists Stuart Allan Ed Anderson Meghann Artes John Brennick Maija Burnett John Dillon Brendan Harris John Lake Harvey Linda Henry Peter Herlein Sarah-Jane King Laurel Klick Cornelia Magas Teri McDonald Tony Noel Erika Schwarz Robert Scopinich Donna Segal Doug Tiano Devin Usan Annie Wong Animation Check Animation Check Supervisor Susan Burke Animation Checker Edwin Shortess Digital Check Digital Check Supervisor Gina Bradley Digital Checkers Sylvia Filcak Eddie Munoz Scanning Scanning Supervisor James Keefer Scanners Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Brendan Harris Dan Larsen Beth S. Morris Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Edwin S. Shortess Color Color Manager Bill Baggelaar Color Styling Supervisor Sarah-Jane King Color Stylists Brandon Bloch Marianne Cheng Maria Gonzalez Barbara Lynn Hamane Dene Heming David Svend Karoll Marie St. Clair Color Compositing Supervisor Sylvia Filcak Color Compositing Artist Barbara Lynn Hamane Color Modeling Supervisor David S. Karoll Color Modelists Constance Allen Brandon Block Allison Jota Sarah-Jane King Claire Williams Technical Crew Technical Supervisor Grant Vicklund Technical Directors Torien Blackwolf Ellen Brenner Scott Brust Marc Ellis Erik Eulen Al Holter Hock Lian Law John MacFarlane Matthew Maners Mark Nelson Peter Tronolone Jeff Tse Claire Williams Digital Cel Painting Digital Cel Painting Supervisor Gina Evans Digital Cel Paint Mark-up Sarah-Jane King Lisa Leonardi-Knight Digital Cel Paint Registration Artists Staci Gleed Dan C. Larsen Digital Cel Painters Constance Allen Kathy Baur Brandon Bloch Kim Bowen Janette Hulett Wendy Jacobsmeyer Louie C. Jhocson Alison Jota Denise Link David M. Nimitz Helen O'Flynn Eric Oliver Edwin S. Shortess Doug Tiano Dirk Von Besser Claire Williams Nick Yates Final Check Final Check Supervisor Dennis Bonnell Final Checkers Louie C. Jhocson Helen O'Flynn Doug Tiano Claire Williams Production Head of Production Dan Crane Production Supervisors Allison Abbate Ben Kalina Production Managers Haven Alexander Christopher J. Sacco James Hathcock Leiki Veskimets Assistant Production Managers Production Coordinator Liz Marshall Production Assistants Sandi Smith Arianne Sutner Production Administrator Frances E. Chang Production Accountant Yadira Davis ACME Digital Specialist James Hathcock Technology Head of Technology Bill Baggelaar Technical Support TBA Production Coming soon! Post Production Post Production Supervisor TBA Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers Gary Rydstrom Melissa Ellis Michael Semanick Supervising Sound Editors Matthew Wood Gary A. Rizzo Tom Myers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton E.J. Holowicki ADR Editor Steve Slance Foley Supervisor Frank Rinella Foley Editor Suzanne Fox Assistant Sound Editor Michael Sailers Assistant Supervising Sound Editor Coya Elliot Foley Artists Ellen Heuer Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Corey Tyler Foley Recordist Sean England Mix Technician Juan Peralta Digital Audio Transfer John Countryman Robert Daniel Pratt Post Production Sound Accountant Cathy Shirk Engineering Services Eva Porter General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith Dialogue Engineer Mark Stephan Kondracki Assistant Dialogue Engineer Simon Sampath-Kumar Dialogue Recording Engineer Jordan King ADR Voice Casting Terri Douglas ADR Recorded at The Walt Disney Studios Loop Group Steve Apostolina Kirk Baily Ryan Bartley Laila Berzins June Christopher Vicki Davis Brian T. Delaney Terri Douglas Jeffrey Todd Fischer Eddie Frierson Elisa Gabrielli Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Marabina Jaimes Yuri Lowenthal Mela Lee McLean Scott Menville David Michie Heidi Brook Myers Bryce Papenbrook Devika Parikh Jessica Pennington Jacqueline Pinol Cindy Robinson Al Rodrigo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Kelly Stables Shane Sweet Fred Tatasciore Matthew Wood Ruth Zalduondo Children's Loop Group Ava Acres Rylee Alezraqui Holly J. Barrett Eva Bella Jadyn Blue Chloe B. Carlson Madeleine Curry Charlie Duncan Miles Duncan Giselle Eisenberg Bailey E. Garcia Sam Gilbert Ane Hansen Hyrum T. Hansen Ilona Hansen Laya DeLeon Hayes Pele S. Howe Logan Kishi Leela Ladnier Maebel Rayner Andre Robinson Christina Robinson Carter Sand Cyren Saso Jiana Williams ViviAnn Yee Calvin Zwicker Casey Zwicker Music Supervising Music Editor Jim Henrikson Music Editors James Barkley Bradley Farmer Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E. Brett Pierce, M.P.S.E. Music Conducted by Russell Emanuel Gavin Greenaway Orchestrators Pete Anthony David Butterworth Brad Dechter Conrad Pope Scoring Mixers Shawn Murphy Dennis S. Sands Music Preparation Steven L. Smith Joe Zimmerman JoAnn Kane Music Services Music Contractor Whitney Martin Choir Contractors Edie Lehmann Boddicker Alison Johnston Vocal Contractor Jasper Randall Score Recorded by Alan Meyerson Pro Tools Operator Adam Olmsted Score Recorded & Mixed at Air Lyndhurst Studios Featured Vocalists Jennifer Barns Joan Beal Edie Lehmann Boddicker Jen Faith Brown Elin Carlson Rosemary Collier Kira Deegan Monique Donnelly Allie Feder Amy Fogerson Jessica Freedman Sandie Hall Ayana Haviv Katharine Hoye Laura Jackman Elissa Johnston Lesley Leighton Sarah Lynch Sara Mann Baraka May Paul McGough Jessica Rau Diane Freeman Reynolds Jocelyn Scofield Elyse Willis Songs "Once Upon a Time with Me" Composed by Steven Price Lyrics by Will Jennings Performed by Miranda Cosgrove Vocal Backgrounds by Aontas Choral Group Miranda Cosgrove appears courtesy of Columbia Records "Rise Up" Written by Hit-Boy, Chase N. Cashe, Sia Furler, and Beyonce Knowles Performed by Beyonce Produced by Hit-Boy and Chase N. Cashe Vocal Production by Beyonce Beyonce appears courtesy of Parkwood Entertainment/Columbia Records "Because You Loved Me" Written by Diane Warren Performed by Nola Fulk Produced by Steven Price and Lorne Balfe "He's Back" Lyrics by Andrae & Sandra Crouch Performed by Ben Vereen Vocal Backgrounds by the Andrae Crouch Singers and the Aontas Choral Group "In the Sun" Composed by John Campbell Lyrics by Mark Zaslove and David Goldsmith Performed by Nola Fulk Produced by Steven Price and Lorne Balfe Technical Development Coming soon! Information Technology Coming soon! For NicThic Productions Coming soon! For Warner Bros. Entertainment Coming soon! For Twentieth Century Fox Coming soon! For Walt Disney Studios Coming soon! Additional Pre-Production Coming soon! Additional Production Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits The producers would like to thank the following people for their assistance in the making of this film Mike Young Liz Young Steve Rosen Mevelyn J. Noriega David Di Lorenzo Marion Brooks Doug Hundelt Lindsay Garber Stevan Levy Kaia Rosen Josh Berger Amanda Nevill Patrick Swaffer David Austin Danielle Lambert Production Babies Craig Daniel Deja Demeter Dorinda Evelyn Helga Itzel Johann Lane Magdalena Maryann Monika Murphy Nicola Paxton Santiago Stanley This film has been animated at the United Kingdom with the support of The British Film Commission Developed and Financed with the Assistance of the British Film Institute Soundtrack Available on NicThic Music Color by No. 3673782 No animals were harmed during the making of this film. © 2019 NicThic Productions, Inc. All rights reserved. For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of the copyright in this film immediately after it was made. The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Created and Produced at NicThic Productions, Inc. Valparaiso, Indiana Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits